shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Godai
7,485,000,020 minimum| captain=Zero Hotaru (The Sea Devil Pirates) }} The godai are a gathering of the allies of The Sea Devil Pirates. The group includes The Sea Devils, The Blood Angel Pirates, The Beli Hunter Pirates, The Skull Spade Pirates and the former Marine Captain Caleb Necros. These factions target Akuma's fleet with unbreakable focus and determination. Each of the factions have a code name they are refered to amoung the crew members. Members *'The Sea Devil Pirates & Allied crews:' The leading crew of the alliance going by the codename Void. They consist of some of the most powerfu; pirates around, including the White Demon Zero Hotaru. They also have a large number of minor crews (including Croshenese Privateers) under their flag acting as support. *'The Blood Angel Pirates:' One of the larger crews created from a large number of rogue Marines. Going by the codename Earth, they led by Akira Fukishima a former Captain in the Marines. *'The Beli Hunter Pirates:' The bounty hunting pirates, led Shigure an old friend of Zero and Ayane Hotaru. They go by the codename Air. *'The Skull Spade Pirates:' Led by Starrk D. Spade and go by the codename Water. They're one of the smaller crew but are no less powerful. *'Caleb Necros:' Zero's half-brother and former Marine Captain like Akira, he goes by the codename Fire and acts as the middle-man between The Godai and another group called the Shitenno. He leads an elite unit known as The Death-Hawks, these Marines are known for their skill in covert and undercover work. Caleb personally trained these men and women to be some of the deadliest warriors alive. Goals & reasons for joining The Godai has two main goals that are clearly seen to all. The first is to counter all actions that The Akuma Pirates take part in, this happens in anyway ranging from destroying an entire base they control to infiltrating a factory or complex and destroying it fromt eh inside over wiping it from the map. The second goal is simple to do what pirates do best, but with modifications the proform this second goal with honor and respect. Any member found to harm a innocent person on purpose will suffer the wrath of any of The Sea Devils or Caleb. Each individual member has their own personal goal this ranges from finding One Piece to just making a name for themselves or killing a certain person for revenge. The members are expected to aim for the Akuma's first and their main goal on the side, for some finding One Piece and killing Akuma Pirates work hand in hand. The reason for joining changes depending on the crew or individual. Caleb joined to regain his honor and fight for a honorable cause, The Skull Spades joined to repay a debt and get some payback, The Blood Angels joined out of loyalty and The Beli Hunters joined to help their friends. These are simple reasons but give each crew the power they need to go forward. Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Pirate Crews Category:Groups Category:Organization